Cleaver
Cleaver is the Goddess of Arthropods, Utensils for the arts, and loss of Creativity/inspiration. Symbols Cleaver's too lazy to come up with one, though it's universally acknowledged that a cleaver is one of them even though she has nothing to do with butchering. Also some remaining scraps of legends depict her riding an insect with a giant paintbrush in hand so that probably also counts as a symbol. Powers * She can summon, transform into, and control any arthropod, along with utensils of the arts. * She can also take away people's creativity and inspiration, though this has no effect on other deities. * She can also create new version of all of these things. Weaknesses * She has no way of protecting herself from fire and even her jacket is very flammable. Sure she has a web that is slightly more fire-resistant than normal, but it only just takes longer to catch fire. She isn't very good against lightning or electricity either. * Some perfumes can mess with her head, either repelling her or causing her to want to get closer. She tends to get very aggressive at the mention of it. * she has a strong dislike for the cold * Would probably fall for any trap if sugar was involved without Schisto there to reason with her Appearance Cleaver usually takes the form of a small girl the size of an average insect. She has the wings of a sphinx moth, tail of a scorpion, and eyes of a butterfly. This often changes, depending on which insect’s or arachnid’s appearance she’d like to have at the moment, or if she'd rather not freak people out. She has short, messy brown hair, and gray skin. She usually wears a large gray fuzzy coat that matches her skin color over a black outfit. She doesn’t wear any shoes. Her blood is usually green or blue in color. She will sometimes alter her form based on her mood. She rarely takes the form of an actual human. She will often appear having a paintbrush strapped to her back. Sometimes she'll change into a centipede with a human face or get the mandibles of a crayfish to creep others out. Personality She normally acts kinda silly and joking, but she can usually tell when it’s probably best to be serious. She will often neglect everything else she’s doing if she finds a new project, though she has a difficult time finishing things. She can be lazy at times and easily bored. It annoys her sometimes when she’s trying to come up with a new insect but because she’s basically the goddess of not being creative she can’t. Usually she has to turn to her pal Schisto for help. She can be hypocritical and doesn't always side with the same person or moral. Despite her powers and strength (and sometimes even personality), Cleaver depends on others. She clings to those she considers family and is rarely apart from them. She has difficulty saying that she cares for someone. Betray her and she just might try to eat you. Temple appearance Cleaver's temples are few and far between. Rarely they are constructed to last longer than a small request or prayer. The only offerings she usually accepts is food and rarely does she do anything to even help with the problem the person is asking her to fix. Domain Cleaver's domains, like her temples, are all temporary. Usually they are some kind of human sized cocoon or a tangle of webs in front of the entrance of a cave, usually not meant to last longer than a week. She's the kind of deity who jumps around and rarely stays long enough to do anything of significance. Backstory Not much is known about Cleaver. Not even Cleaver knows much about herself. Sure, there are plenty of stories that mention plagues of insects, man-eating crayfish, and nightmarish parasites, but nothing mentions her directly, almost as if mortals were never aware of her existence or she was purposely removed from the stories. In fact the only story that has mentioned her is the the stone tablet found in the Tomb of two deities that were murdered. The tablet actually tells how Cleaver got jealous and ate them to steal their powers. Based on occasional hints she drops sometimes though, many years ago she tried to destroy humanity and as punishment, some deities put a curse on her that severely reduced her power and blocked a lot of her memories. It can also be safe to say that she is almost as old as earth itself. It can also be confirmed that 500 years ago, Cleaver came across Schisto, whom she decided to ressurect as her assistant for whatever reason after he was torn to pieces by an angry mob. There are a few scraps of art depicting her. Most of them are fairly recent though. Relationships Schisto: She relies on him for everything. He cooks her food, he (mostly) keeps her out of trouble with the other deities, he tries to make peace between her and the humans, and to sum it up, is basically her dad. She might even die for him if she had to choose his safety over hers. Sandy: Despite having technically raised Sandy, Cleaver isn't close to her demigod at all. She, being the introverted creature that she is, doesn't even think anything wrong with it and is perfectly happy to leave Schisto to do all that parenting mess while she does whatever she does when she's hiding for no reason. Galaxian: she has deemed Galaxian "okay." She doesn't like his insistence on not-murder and fair punishments that doesn't involve death of any kind, but due to realizing that he is probably even more stubborn than she is, she has learned to resolve any murder-related arguments quickly with compromises. Of course that doesn't mean she will go entirely through with the compromises and may just do something entirely different behind his back, but it does mean that she at least listens to him. As much as she would deny it, she's beginning to see him as almost a friend. Marx: Cleaver definitely wouldn't mind hanging out with her. If the Praying Mantis likes her, then it's definitely worth trying to get to know her better. She also really liked that cotton candy party. Fun Facts * Cleaver often forgets that loss of inspiration and art utensils are under her sphere of influence * Cleaver would probably be a lot more powerful if she remembered that loss of inspiration and art utensils are under her sphere of influence * Cleaver constantly switches between the opinion that "Humans are evil and must die" and "Humans are interesting" and constantly contradicts herself (like saying she hates humans then turning around and making Schisto her assistant or deciding she wants to murder someone but then suddenly adopting a demigod.) Category:Forumer Category:Female Category:Goddess